My Heart Goes Out
by Vena Grey
Summary: [OneShot] In the midst of InuYasha's affair with Kikyou, Kagome decides she can’t take anymore. KougaxKagome pairing, some InuKag and InuKik moments for the fans. A little OOC, don’t read if you don’t like. Sequel, We Live, now posted.


**My heart goes out  
**_An InuYasha fiction by Annonai Vena_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I try, no matter how much I bribe Rumiko Takahashi – InuYasha is not and never will be mine. **_

Summary: In the midst of InuYasha and Kikyou's affair, Kagome decides she can't take it anymore. KK pairing, some InuKag and InuKik moments told in Kagome's POV. A little OOC don't read if you don't like.

Here it is – the InuYasha fiction I promised!

I absolutely adore the Kagome/Kouga pairing…but yes – I'm an Inu/Kag girl, too. But I cannot stand Inu/Kik…it pained me to write about them. But I just _had_ to write a Kouga/Kagome fiction…xD They really are cute together, and you know it.  
This is basically just pointless fluff with a plot. xD It's a longish one-shot…I don't have enough muse to make this a full-length feature. But don't expect any super-heated, passion-filled romance – I'm a romance _reader, _not writer. Haha. xP

Also – I'm borrowing lyrics from Warren Barfield's My Heart Goes Out. This isn't a songfic, but I like the song and it happens to fit. And, as with all my stories – this is first-person. I love writing in first-person. It's fun to play other characters through stories. Still, I've never done an InuYasha fiction before – I probably won't copy Kagome's or Kouga's personalities perfectly. I've only seen about twenty episodes of InuYasha, and I've read about twelve of the manga books in various orders. Bear with me – I'm not the most knowledgeable out there. xD

One last thing – this story is dedicated to my dear friends Runcrazy, a.k.a. Hillie, who not only owns the whole InuYasha series on DVD, but also first gave me the idea to write a KougaxKagome fic – as well as Victoria Faust, a.k.a. Brittney, who has not only been the single most supportive person of my writing, not just fanfictions, over this past year, but also shares my love for alternative pairings and moody characters. You guys **rock out loud!**

You're probably thoroughly sick of my ramblings. Now, on with the show!

* * *

The dark night was unusually quiet. Even Shippou was asleep – a rare thing, for the little kitsune always liked to stay up as late as he could. The only sound in the camp came from the flickering embers of the dying fire, and InuYasha's frequent sighs and grunts. It seemed as though he was contemplating something – a rare thing for him to do, if I do say so myself. 

Even though it's only been a few weeks, I still haven't gotten over Sango and Miroku's absence. The lecherous monk finally proposed to my soul sister, Sango, after nearly two and a half years of lusting after her, groping her butt, and frequent confessions of love, no matter how hard Sango slapped him. Heck – when he proposed, she thought he was joking – so she left with a ring, and he left with a throbbing red slap-mark soothed only by the fact that she'd kissed him back when he planted one sincerely on her. They were married about a month later – and they went off to re-build Sango's village. Heavens, I'm proud of them…but it's hard adapting to the sudden loss of family.

Shippou misses Sango, Miroku, and especially Kirara as much, if not more than I do. The little fox-demon has been especially clingy to me lately – something I've grown used to as a comforting factor, because InuYasha certainly hasn't contributed to my happiness lately.

I stirred in my sleeping bag, staring half-eyed at the indigo skies swept over in stars above me. This was something Tokyo simply didn't have – the orangey-red glow of the city lights obscured all but the brightest stars, the smell of gas and thick city air something I was always happy to escape. With a shift in my sleeping position, I turned my face toward the glowing remains of the fire – heat still flicking off the embers in ripples that felt nice mixed in with the twilight breeze. When I turned around again, closing my eyes – I was half asleep when I heard InuYasha rise and leave. He could probably tell I was still up – but the cooing sound of Kikyou's voice beckoned him into the woods behind the campsite. He was gone for the night – I knew that.

Still, a single silent tear fell down my face. The first man I'd ever loved, the hanyou who had stolen my heart, did not love me back – nor would this ever change. _Rejection is a cruel mistress…_my mind processed as I wiped the stray tear from my face, drawing my legs to my chest and securing them with my arms. The wind ruffled my hair soothingly – as if nature, another of my dear friends, was whispering to me – _Do not be afraid. You are loved, Kagome…a sister to man and demon alike. _

A small smile escaped my lips – but it faded as soon as I heard InuYasha and Kikyou's voices not far into the trees.

"My dear InuYasha…I have missed your presence these days past…" Kikyou cooed to the hanyou.

I heard a muffled, lusting grunt on InuYasha's part, hearing for a few moments partially hushed whispers coming from the two lovers. Kikyou's voice rose up a tad louder once again, taunting me. She knew I could hear.

"I crave your presence day and night…" she continued as InuYasha planted kisses on her cold, dead lips. She returned them…I could hear the sounds of lips parting, and satisfied and inviting moans from both of them.

As I thought of whatever PG-13, maybe even R-rated stuff InuYasha was doing to Kikyou, I felt the burning of tears working their way up from inside me – bursting out in a salty stream down my face. I couldn't help it – I turned my head face-down into my pillow, letting the tears flow until it was soaked at least halfway through. InuYasha and Kikyou were upwind – there's no way he could smell my tears. But if InuYasha truly found happiness with a cold, lifeless clay shell, it was his choice – for no one ever forgets their first love.

So much for my happy ending.

* * *

I had flipped my pillow over once I heard the noises cease within the woods, praying the earthy scent of grass, wood, and pine would cover up the smell of my tears. Many long moments later, I heard InuYasha tread back into camp, also hearing the eerie hum of Kikyou's soul collectors floating away with her. Once InuYasha had come part-way back to the camp, I heard the sound of his robes against a tree branch – figuring he'd climbed one to keep watch for the night. He hardly ever slept – even though I'm just his shard detector, I still care for him, and I get worried when he doesn't sleep enough. 

I knew my feeble attempts at covering the fact I'd heard nearly all that had come to pass in the woods were displayed through my tear-soaked pillow, which I knew InuYasha could smell. I flipped onto my back, looking up at the red-robed hanyou who was staring at the moon. The thin sliver of a crescent produced more light than I thought – and I saw InuYasha look my way with the golden orbs that had first captivated me. I could see a sincere hint of worry in his expression – he knew I hated it when he eloped with Kikyou behind my back, and he hated it when I cried. I guess we're even, now.

Hours passed before I came close to sleeping. I looked up in the tree before the moon set, noticing InuYasha's silver-maned head tilted toward one of his shoulders. His eyes were closed, and I could see from here that his breathing was steady – he was sleeping. This made me feel at least somewhat better – for now I knew I could leave camp without him worrying, at least too much. Why he would worry about me? I'm his shard collector, remember. He can't complete the Shikon No Tama without help. As much as he hates to admit it – he needs me if he really wants this jewel. It's ironic how life plays out that way.

* * *

When I discovered I had the opportunity to leave camp, I immediately took it. Figuring I wouldn't be back for a while, I opened the un-zipped front pouch of my backpack, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. Resting the notepad on a flat rock, I began to scribble a note, a few loose tears dampening the paper: 

_InuYasha – _

_I'm happy for you and Kikyou, really. Yes, for your information, I _did_ see you sneak into the woods tonight, and I _did_ hear your entire affair with Kikyou. Not too dirty, was it? Amazing what two people think they can get away with alone in the woods. _

_I'll be gone for a while, don't mind looking for me. If you really need to find the jewel shards, ask Kikyou. She can find them loads faster than I ever could. I've left mine with this note in the off chance you _don't_ come looking for me. _

_As for Shippou – please take him to Sango's village as a personal request from me. I know he'll be wondering where I am – Sango's like my sister, and I know she'll take him in without too much protest from Miroku. That girl really has the reins well hold in that relationship. I've left some candy for him – make sure he gets it as my farewell gift. But, as my final note – I hope you are happy with whom you've chosen. You and Kikyou are well suited for each other – please tell her I said that._

_-Kagome_

I tore the paper off slowly and quietly, folding it and setting a small stone on top of it. I then pulled out the Shikon Jewel as well as the three shards I carried, sliding them into the note for InuYasha to find. I rolled up my sleeping bag in near-silence, packing up my belongings and fitting them into my backpack. As always, I had candy for Shippou, as I'd promised in the note – which I slipped out of the yellow pack and set down adjacent to the folded paper. I also pulled out as much ramen as was left, leaving that for the two of them to share if they wanted it. I knew they would.

The last thing to grab was my shoes, which I slid on. I was leaving camp, when Shippou stirred in his sleep – his tired, brown eyes looking up at me.

"Kagome? Where are you goin'?" He asked sleepily, stirring a bit in his bed.

"Shh, Shippou…" I said lovingly, kneeling down beside the tired kitsune. "It's late – you need to sleep so you have strength to hunt for jewel shards tomorrow." I brushed a tuft of light brown hair from Shippou's eye, kissing his forehead as he smiled and turned to his side, falling right back asleep. _I'll miss Shippou…_ I thought to myself as I stood back up, silently leaving camp as I glanced one more time at the sleeping figures of Shippou in his bed, and InuYasha in the tree. It hit me with a _pang_ of realization that as much as InuYasha and Shippou could be pains, they were my family, and I was leaving them. It seemed a little…I don't know. Selfish, I'll call it.

Still, I shrugged this thought off with a shake of my head as I set my eyes on the dark horizon. I began walking east, downwind from camp, in the opposite direction of Kaede's village – until I came upon another village, who took me in for the night as I explained to the village nurse why I was there. During my brief stay, she helped me mask my scent with a liquidy mixture of herbs, which were said to last me for a moon's time if I used them every three days. _The last thing I need now is for InuYasha to find me…he'll just drag me back. I don't need more drama…_ I kept on reminding myself continually over the following day. To repay the village nurse, I helped her prepare various medicines throughout the day – learning from her as she treated the sick and elderly of her village. This stuff would come in handy later, I knew that – and I was even told that I'd make a brilliant apprentice to someone if the day ever came for that. I left the village the following evening, thanking the villagers for their generosity and paying them with some rare dried herbs I'd collected months before with Sango – it wasn't safe to stay in one place for too long.

* * *

I figured traveling by night was my best bet – Shippou would need to sleep, and InuYasha couldn't carry him without waking him. Nor would he want to – and, if Shippou didn't sleep, he'd complain, and InuYasha would give in to that. But, if InuYasha had followed orders this time, Shippou would be back with my newlywed friends in Sango's village – but still, InuYasha would never guess that _a whelp like me_ could become nocturnal. I really did know those two inside out. 

I shortly came upon a relatively deep, cool river – which I stopped briefly for water at before continuing. But, as I realized that there was a good makeshift camping spot there – I'd set up my stuff and headed down to the river for a bath before I knew it. All of my instincts were shouting at me to keep going – but I pushed them aside as I slipped off my clothes and walked into the cold, slow-moving water. Yet – I was completely wet and cold when I realized something – my shampoo and soap, which I never left my time without, were in my backpack.

I knew there was no one around – but still, playing it safe, I ran to my backpack as quick as I could, grabbing the small bottles and hastily making it back to the river. Wanting to be out of the cold as quick as I could – I flipped open the small travel bottle of shampoo, squeezing a bit into my palm and working it through my hair. I flipped my head back, running my fingers through until I knew the sweet-smelling modern amenity was rinsed out, and proceeded to wash myself down with soap. I was nearly done, about to climb out of the river – when I heard a rustling noise come from behind me.

_It's probably just an animal…_I told myself, nervously scanning the area despite my so-called realizations. These realizations were confirmed false, however, when I heard two very human or demon voices come from the bush.

"No, really! Look, she_ is_ fully undressed. Her clothes are over there," One of them said to the other, their voices lowering to inaudible whispers as if they were hiding from someone other than me. Hells, did they have the right idea! But I didn't have the words to say that to them – the cold made my lungs tighten, therefore it was hard to speak. I held my arms over my chest for safety.

"Ginta, Hakkaku! What on earth are you doing?" I heard the all-too-familiar voice sound from behind. Naturally, the two remained silent, but rose from their hiding place. They obviously knew someone was there – but, thank the gods, the water was dark enough to obscure anything they shouldn't be looking at – and their master hadn't noticed me. "What are you staring at?"

Yet, as things go – the eyes of the third fell to the small pile of clothing on the riverbank, and then to me.

"Lady Kagome!" I heard a surprised voice say, as I tightened my grip. I spun wide-eyed toward the person who'd shouted my name – none other than Kouga, who was angrily pulling his followers from the bushes. Ginta and Hakkaku themselves must not have known it was me – aging has effects on everyone. Kouga had turned the opposite direction, to hide the blush I knew was on his face, as he gave Ginta and Hakkaku a good verbal beating. "What on earth did you think you were doing? How dare you lay your disgraceful eyes on Lady Kagome, especially when she is bathing? Out of my sight, both of you," He finished. I hid my unclothed form behind a rock near the riverside, so Kouga couldn't try anything either.

"Do you mind!" I shouted at Kouga, as I saw his tail lower as he walked toward where he'd sent his kin. As quickly as I could, I dried myself off and slipped on my clothes, also grabbing my stuff.

I found Kouga leaning against a rock past a thick grove of trees. He respected me enough to give me privacy when I was dressing – honestly, an admirable quality for a guy. I found myself laughing a bit at this thought, as Kouga looked up to me. He appeared to be at a loss for words – though his eyes told me he was sorry for his own, Ginta's, and Hakkaku's peeping, and his body language, as always, showed he was happy to see me.

"I know what you're going to say, Kouga, and I forgive you," I said to the wolf-demon, my eyes somewhat stoic. A small smile escaped his lips, and he turned toward a large clearing were I could see, embedded in the hillside, what must've been a temporary den.

"I didn't smell your scent, Kagome – or I'd have come sooner…" Kouga replied, turning toward me. _Of course you didn't, my scent was masked,_ I processed. Then, I was reminded subconsciously that Kouga didn't know this. "You're always with that hyperactive kitsune, the demon-slayer, the lecherous monk, and that filthy mutt InuYasha. They are close behind you, I'm guessing?" he continued, almost spitting InuYasha's name from his mouth. My, did he have a lot to know, and I stopped in my tracks – briefly contemplating whether to tell Kouga all that had happened or not. Still, it wasn't fair to keep him in the dark – so I decided to tell Kouga about all that had happened over the recent past. My eyes were troubled, and when he noticed this – his became troubled, too.

"If the half-breed has done anything to you, I swear I'll wring his neck."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. It's no secret that Kouga and InuYasha were always fighting over me – for different reasons, I suppose. But going back through their petty fights just reminded me of InuYasha's many affairs with Kikyou – which caused my eyes to brim with tears. After my moment of silence, Kouga's head jerked back toward me. He clearly smelled my tears. His hand stretched out toward my face, and he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Clearly, much has happened since our last encounter, Kagome. Do tell me…"

I had no choice now. I cleared my throat, smiling weakly and softly pushing Kouga's hand from my face. I went into most of the details – explaining how Miroku had proposed to Sango, they'd been married, and left to re-build their village, bringing our group down to three. I explained how it had become more difficult to return to my own time, because I had to look after Shippou and InuYasha wouldn't baby-sit for his life. I explained how, though our travels sped up, jewel shards were becoming harder and harder to find, which made InuYasha irritated. I found myself talking about InuYasha a lot – and soon, I got into how InuYasha's little "meetings" with Kikyou turned into more than that in the weeks following Sango and Miroku's departure – and how I could always hear what went on in those trees. I explained my heartaches and feelings of abandonment, which lead up to the tale of my departure. Kouga actually smiled at this bit – it was obvious he was getting ideas as to why I left, besides what I'd explained.

"I've been saying it for seasons upon seasons. InuYasha's a bastard - you are too fine and pure for a low-life mutt like him." Kouga's hand found a place on my cheek again, and he stared into my eyes for several moments before he was interrupted.

"Kouga, we were wondering if we—" Hakkaku began, before he received a look from Kouga that said, very clearly, _leave my Kagome and I in privacy or I'll rip your ears off._ The boy's eyes widened slightly, and he and Ginta ran off once more.

As the pair left, I looked toward the western horizon. An almost half-full moon was rising into the velvet-black sky, and I couldn't help but watch. But the rising moon was a reminder of one thing – it was very early, close to dawn – and I was playing night owl this time around. Plus, by now, I was tired beyond belief.

Sub-consciously, my arms went behind my head in a sleepy stretch. Kouga's expression lightened as my face broke into a yawn, and I leaned toward a tree for support.

"You must be exhausted, Kagome. Come," He said, picking me up bridal-style, "You will stay in my den tonight." Obviously, I didn't have a choice in this matter.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with InuYasha _

As fate would have it, my absence was harder on InuYasha than either of us believed it would be. InuYasha, being InuYasha, did not hesitate to fit the three shards I'd personally left into the Shikon No Tama – also promptly bringing Shippou to Sango's village, where she and Miroku took him in. Enraged at my supposedly unforeseen absence, he had immediately taken off on a mad search for me – following what was left of my scent to the village where I'd received the herbs, he figured I was at the village when my scent stopped there, and began going through every inch of each house until they told him which way I'd gone, but nothing more. Since he couldn't trace my scent anymore, he came to my time through the well – yet, my mother told him I wasn't there, which only made him more furious. InuYasha immediately returned to the feudal era, winding slightly west around the short end of the village I'd stayed at, continuing without a trace as to where I was.

Because my scent had been masked, he was wandering the countryside virtually blind – and it took him at least twice as long to cover the distance I did, because his search spanned in many directions. Since he knew I'd never have been stupid enough to walk upwind, he continued eastward for several days, meandering through various territories until he landed upstream from the river I'd found. It was merely a stream where he was – and he stopped at a tree, climbing to a thick branch in one skillful bound.

_Dammit Kagome…why the hell did you go running off like that? _InuYasha dumbly questioned to himself as he had been doing for days. His break didn't last long, however – with a brief minute of pondering, he knew I'd need water – and decided to follow the stream.

* * *

Once again, to my surprise, Kouga didn't try anything. I figured I wouldn't be staying long, so I didn't take out my sleeping bag – instead, I curled up toward the back of the den, leaning my arm against a patch of sand and resting my head on it. 

Still, I had trouble closing my eyes. My mind was racing – and the fact that Kouga was staring at me the way he was didn't help much. He was backed up against the opposing side of the den, his legs holding himself up against the slightly sloping bank, one arm supporting his upper half, the other resting across his torso. He wasn't blinking much, just staring – and he had a small smile that resembled a smirk on his face.

I turned to my other side, my head facing the earthen wall next to me. Still, I felt his gaze prying at me, as if someone were trying to burn a hole in my back – the somewhat creepy feeling you get when people are watching you. I was able to ignore it for all of thirty seconds – until I flipped once again to my other side, on the verge of popping a vein.

"Will you stop staring at me?" I demanded, a vein pulsing near my temple. Kouga's eyes closed – but his grin grew a bit.

"It has been too long, hasn't it…" He replied quietly, mainly to himself - opening his eyes once more and looking back toward me. The grin on his face faded, and I sat up – sitting on top of the rock I'd been resting on. My elbow rested on my knee, my chin supported on the back of my hand. Kouga hadn't exactly answered my question – but it was a rhetorical one, it dawned to me. This was just moments before Kouga began to speak again – this time, his words out of the blue.

"Kagome, are you happy where you are?"

This question caused all of my thoughts to shift to this one question. _Am I happy where I am?_ _Kouga must mean my living with InuYasha for these past two years._ Still, this caused me to think a lot. Up until Sango and Miroku's departure, all had been relatively peachy. Sure, InuYasha still snuck off to see Kikyou – but this was rare, only occurring by chance as we traveled. Plus, I always had Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara there to comfort me and get on his case when InuYasha was being an ass. Sango and I would frequently give each other advice, and Shippou was always there to cheer me up. And, perverted as he is, Miroku had a strange way of helping relieve my problems when he spoke of InuYasha's nature. But, of course, they're gone - they all have their lives to live, and it would be selfish of me to interrupt that because of my petty troubles.

And then, there's InuYasha. The arrogant, rude, violent, short-tempered, sharp-tongued hanyou who had completely smitten me in the time I'd known him. I'd confessed my love to him, and him to me – but Kikyou still held slot number one in his heart, I knew that. Fileo was what I had with him – he loved me as a friend, and that's all it would ever be. Still, time and time again, he'd shatter my heart into infinitesimally tiny pieces, re-construct them, and then break them all over again in this never-ending cycle we had. The truth is – I was _not_ happy. I still loved InuYasha – hopelessly and foolishly, like a child.

My thoughts raced on for several minutes, until my forehead collapsed into my hands. A couple tears were able to break free – rolling down my face and splashing lightly onto the sandy earth beneath my feet. Kouga immediately sensed that I was troubled – rising and rushing over to my side, his hand on my back. His other hand came up and grasped one of my hands comfortingly, and I used the other to wipe the tears from my cheeks again.

"Kouga, you've become quite good at making me think, lately…" I replied with a small smile, a few more tears threatening to spill. I cleared them from my eyes, swallowing as I contemplated my answer. I didn't want to lie to Kouga – the spiritual beatings I'd been getting from being around InuYasha were having an effect on me, and, if I had the choice right now – I would not go back to him. But where else did I have to go? I knew Kouga would come up with some sort of answer to this little dilemma, but not necessarily one I could work with. Heck, I knew exactly what he would say – but not when he would say it. "Gosh, I cry too much. No, Kouga…I'm not happy."

I saw the wolf prince nod as he pulled me off the rock, closer to him. I felt a hint of colour flush through my cheeks as my head fell to rest upon the fur-laden armor on his shoulder.

"I thought not."

My position remained only for a moment, before Kouga's hand pointed my face toward his, and his lips met mine. If only for a moment, this felt right – more right than it ever had with InuYasha, anyway.

As if on cue, I spotted a motionless, red-silhouetted figure against the morning's light. InuYasha had found me – I knew he would, but it seemed too soon. Kouga intentionally held the kiss a moment after InuYasha had found us – as yet another stab in the back that "he'd been wrong to ever let me slip away".

InuYasha was almost gaping at what he saw – but InuYasha had made the choice to let me go. He could give an ox a lesson in tenacity, but my choices were not exactly unexpected. Luck was in my favor, however – he was alone.

"I should have known you'd go crawling to that mangy wolf, Kagome…" InuYasha said in a somewhat hushed, but still typically derisive tone. I stood up abruptly, following the hanyou I'd been so closely tied to for these past two years out of Kouga's den. He looked as if he was about to storm off again, when I called his name.

"InuYasha!" I said sharply, and he spun around – golden orbs flickering with rage.

"What the hell is it now, Kagome?" InuYasha demanded. I saw Kouga standing just outside the entrance to the den, ready to intervene if he needed to.

"Why are you here?" I questioned further, my tone none lighter than before.

"Why do you think, Kagome? You went running off to Kouga when the jewel still has to be completed. What were you thinking, might I ask?" InuYasha ordered again in a heavily interrogative tone.

"_I_ went running off? What about you, InuYasha? Don't you think I'd have found out by now that you've been having little "meetings" with Kikyou behind my back? How do those pieces fit together?"

"And?"

"Doesn't that seem like reason enough, InuYasha? Gods! When will you realize that everything you do has an effect on people? I loved you, InuYasha, and, according to the words from your lips – you loved me, as well. Kind of a funny way to handle that situation, is it not?"

"Drop it, Kagome! No matter what I did, you still had no right to be running off! We have to find the pieces of the Sacred Jewel!" InuYasha was one little step away from getting sat.

"No right? Ha! Once again, your little affair with the late Priestess Kikyou has already torn a hole through my spirit. Add to that the fact that I've put up with two years of your constant verbal abuse, which hasn't helped your situation much either, now has it? Besides, if the jewel is so important to you, get your beloved Kikyou to do it. She could finish the job loads faster than I ever could. Frankly, I don't see why you didn't turn to her sooner! Obviously, she's much better off than I am, so don't you go expecting me to come back with you under my own will. Good day, InuYasha!" I finished, storming off toward the river, my face crimson red with rage. If that didn't hit InuYasha hard where it hurts, I don't know what would. Still, even after that – the red-robed hanyou began throwing more excuses at me.

"It's your fault the jewel is broken!"

"You've had more experience!"

"We began this together!"

"_Sit boy_!"

I'd had enough. Clearly enough. I didn't even respond to InuYasha's petty excuses, although the loud _thud_ following the command and InuYasha's whelp of paindid provide some satisfaction. Kouga stayed behind a moment to rub the truth in further.

"Clearly, you don't have the slightest idea what you've done to Kagome, half-breed. If you really think _you're_ the victim here, you're more of a bastard than I ever believed. And don't think she'll come running back to apologize, I hope you're willing to wait – she's not going back to you anytime soon."

With that, Kouga turned to follow me – the jewel shards in his legs giving him a spur to catch me quicker. He found me near the waterside, my face tear-streaked – but I wasn't crying, just staring at the water.

Kouga came and sat next to me, his tail winding partially around his legs. His hand took mine – but neither of us said anything.

It took InuYasha a moment to realize that I was gone for good – he'd lost. At least now he was free to live his life with Kikyou – unless she decided to drag InuYasha to Hell with her. If that's what they did, maybe they will find their eternal togetherness in the pit of fire and brimstone.

InuYasha's gaze turned groundward for a moment, and a smirk emerged on his lips. He turned back toward where he'd come from, walking in the direction of the well.

"You haven't won yet, wolf-boy. The war is all but over."

_Fin_

_**She sat a table away  
Staring into space  
In her own little world  
And I saw a tear in her eye  
Like a window to the mind  
Of a frightened little girl  
She never said a word  
But I know I clearly heard  
A cry for help  
And I wanted to answer  
I wanted to tell her **_

My heart goes out to you  
You don't even know me  
You don't even know  
Oh my heart goes out to you  
And I don't know what else to do  
To reach you now  
My heart goes out

But I'm still glued to my chair  
She's unaware  
There's little time  
And though my intentions are good  
If I'm misunderstood  
The price could be high  
I can't fix whatever's wrong  
But if I fail to pass along  
Someone cares  
The price could be greater  
This can't wait til later

**_My heart goes out to you  
You don't even know me  
You don't even know  
Oh my heart goes out to you  
And I don't know what else to do  
To reach you now  
My heart goes out_**

_**-----**_

_**Lyrics © 2003 Warren Barfield**_

_See? I told you that song fit perfectly. I might even write a second, non-related story about it. _

So…how was it? Ok, so it wasn't exactly fluffy._ But this is fluff by my own writing standards. Well - did you enjoy this story? What did you think? How could I improve?I need to know! Please leave a review in the convenient little box on the table . -points to the table which holds the "submit review" button- I promise nothing will come out and bite you. All reviews are appreciated.  
If I get enough people reviewing who want a sequel/more chapters (twenty or more reviews…the "more chapters" offer is pending, though), I'll write more. But, if I don't get twenty non-flaming reviews, es finito, ok? Hasta Luego!_

_-Vena_


End file.
